Child of Pure Darkness
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: The child of Lord Voldemort is revealed. Now he has to change the world in order to stop the dark lord from going insane. How will he do this, and will the revelation of his identity change both versions of Tom Riddle?  Technically HP/LV but not exactly.
1. Prologue son of voldemort

Prologue

-separater-

I stood next to my desk in my study. Bellatrix Lestrange had just proposed an idea that never occurred to me before.

"My lord, what if you had a child of your own …" the woman had said.

"Child? Why would I want that?"

"If anything happened to you …"

"I get your point. How do you propose I do that Bella?"

"You ... I …"

"Are you suggesting you carry the child Bella?"

"… I-if you would permit it my lord."

"It is either that or Narcissa, and I think Rodolphus would understand a bit better than Lucius. He is unable to give you a child correct?"

"Yes my lord …"

"Very well then. I will need some time to myself Bella. I shall call for you when I have made a definite decision. You are dismissed."

"Yes my lord …" she said. AS she made it to the door she turned around and looked straight into my red eyes.

"… my lord?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you …"

I blinked, having been staring into space. A knock at my door shifted my attention from my train of thought.

"Yes?"

"It is Lucius my lord."

"Come in," I said, opening the door with a flick of my wrist.

There stood the Malfoy, and he looked a bit nervous.

"Bellatrix has discussed the 'child' with Rodolphus." He informed me.

"And?"

"He has agreed to let you do it. He would surely treat any child his wife bore as his own."

"Thankk you for telling me Lucius. You may go now."

-separater-

Nine and a half months later the child was born. I called him Shinku, which is the Japanese word for Crimson. His appearance mirrored both myself and Bella's. It was really quite remarkable what the fusion of the Black line and the Riddle line could produce.

The child had black hair, gunmetal grey eyes, and moderately tanned skin. That part came from Bellatrix surely, my skin was very pale. There was something about his eyes … it was almost as if there was a sort of fire in them ...

Bella told me that his eyes reminded her of my own. The way they mirrored my own and how she was sure crimson would suit him. How he would grow up to be one of the most bloodthirsty of my followers. I had crucio'd her when she'd said that. My child was not to be a follower, and I would let him choose what he wished.

-separater-

It was after only three short months of his existence I was forced to leave him in the hands of the lestranges. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan promised to take care of my child. We traveled to Japan shortly before his birth so that it would not be noticed by Dumbledore or any others of the light. I wanted my child to live, and this seemed to be the only safe way to accomplish that.

When I was finally able to see him again I found a sight I thought I'd never see. Bella was crying and her husband and brother-in-law were trying to comfort her. I took in her visage and then let my eyes roam the rest of the house.

"What happened here?" I hissed, my eyes alighting on blood that was in a trail from Shinku's room.

"T-they … they … damnit!" the woman said, more tears falling from her eyes. I blinked, not expecting this.

"My lord," said Rodolphus as he cradled her against his chest.

"Do I have permission to take her into another room? Maybe she'll calm down better …" the elder Lestrange asked.

"Go," I said, turning to Rabastan, my eyes boring into his own.

"… my lord?"

"Tell me what happened Lestrange." I hissed. He pulled on his shirt lightly and then turned to me.

"We went to buy some things from the store. Bella needed more fabric to make clothing for Shinku, and she had also wanted to pick up a few other things. We left Shinku here with a woman Bella found a few months ago who could watch him. When we came back the woman was dead and he was …"

"He was what?"

"HE WAS GONE MY LORD. Bella thinks he might have been killed, but my brother and I suspect kidnapping. There were signs of forced entry, none of the blood is his, and there was a note written in red ink …" he said, pulling out a piece of parchment and handing it to me.

I read:

'dear parents of the child,

I was very disappointed to notice that a dark witch and two dark wizards have ben taking care of your child. I thought I would inform you of this. It is of great concern.

I would like to make things right. I am going to raise the child with better protection. This was something that my and my colleagues decided. I hope that this is not of any insult to you personally.'

There was no signature.

"… I can't believe this!" I found myself yelling. This wasn't happening …

If that wasn't bad enough, Severus Snape told me of a prophecy a few weeks later. A prophecy that said a boy would kill me. A mere baby no less …

Something had to be done to stop this. The child would need to be killed, and possibly the parents as well.

After I killed Lily and James Potter, the boy was all that was left. The Potter child was called Harry, and he was nothing special. I pointed my wand at him and cast the killing curse without a second thought. What I had not anticipated was my curse backfiring on me …

-separater-

A/N:

This is the prologue. Harry's first year will start in the next chapter. AT least that's the plan. There will be a lot of time skipping in this story. I will try to explain the differences between the canon and this story but they will not be important enough to re-write the Hogwarts years, at least through book 6.

R and R


	2. 1 First year at Hogwarts

Chapter 1 ~ First year at Hogwarts

-separater-

A/N:

This is another idea I had.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but own this plot.

Warnings: Dark-Harry, HP/Tr [incest] time travel, light bashing, language, graphic violence, and sexual situations. The characters will also be either over-exaggerated or ooc. Just thought I'd warn you now.

This is not a story for those who like the canon. If that's you, you might want to go now.

-separater-

I opened the door and stood still. There, in the doorway, was a man dressed in what? Bath robes? I rubbed my eyes and tried to focus my vision better. Nope, he was still there, and was still wearing those robes …

"I am here to take a Mr. Potter to Diagon Alley." He snaped, which brought my attention to his face. He was nothing special, black greasy-looking hair, pale skin, and the robes were black too.

"I am Harry." I said, meeting his eyes for the first time. Onyx …

-separater-

Once we had bought all of my school supplies he took me to a train station. At King's Cross I would catch the Hogwarts Express. I noticed a family of red heads there, and I stared. There were a lot of them, and it was a strange sight. I wondered if there were more of them …

-separater-

I was sorted into Slytherin. I thought this would do nicely. The red headed boy from the family was in my year, and he was so annoying. His name was Ron, and the family name was Weasley. I thought it sounded funny, and the boy reminded me a lot of a weasel.

The blonde boy I had met in the robes shop in Diagon Alley was named Draco. He seemed alright, and would probably make a good friend. What was curious was how the Headmaster was looking at me. It almost seemed like he hated me ...

-separater-

The year went on with myself and Draco running into the Weasel and his bushy haired friend Hermione quite a lot. I stopped a plot to return the dark Lord Voldemort to the land of the living at the end of the year. It had been rather strange, the way our Defense professor was acting all year. It was no surprise that he was the one who housed the soul of Voldemort. It was surprising how much I was drawn to him once Voldemort's face was revealed on the back of his head however.

I couldn't stop walking toward him. It was one of those times when you find something interesting and can't stop trying to find out about it. That's how it was, and that was pretty weird. The only things I usually found interesting were magic, history, and Languages. This was definitely different …

After 'defeating' him I woke up in the hospital wing. The headmaster told me what had happened to the Philosopher's Stone, and about its maker. That pretty much concludes my first year. Rather boring, but at least it could have been worse …

-separater-

A/N:

Here is where I am going to start doing a time skip. Just think of Harry being the hero, but being in Slytherin. His friends are Draco, Blaise, and Theodore Knott and the Weasel and granger will not be his friends. Other than that …

R and R


	3. 2 Year of Travel

Chapter 2 ~ Year of Travel

-separater-

The death of Sirius Black had devastated me. He was all I had left, and last year he had been killed. By his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. I hated that woman …

I lay down and fell asleep. Maybe I could actually sleep properly for once. Since the tri-wizard tournament in my fourth year, I had been having nightmares.

…

I ran down a path in the maze, keeping my eyes open for creatures and obstacles. I found Sedric near the cup, and came up next to him. After a short conversation we decided to take the cup together. It might have been the hero complex that Draco said I possessed …

Then we were in a graveyard. The cup was a port-key, and I could see Wormtail near me. This made me angry, that fucking bastard that kept Sirius in hiding. All because he was a bloody coward!

Sedric was killed in a flash of green light and fell to the floor lifeless. I glared at Wormtail and pulled out my wand. Before I could do anything I was tied up, my wand taken, and I could feel the cold stone of a head stone underneath me. I could feel myself getting drowsy, and then I closed my eyes for just a moment …

When I awoke I was still tied down. Wormtail cut my arm and dropped the blood into a bubbling cauldron. The blood made it boil over, and Wormtail cut off his hand. He dropped it into the mixture, and then stepped back. The cauldron exploded, and out stepped a figure.

The figure was tall, thin, and had reptilian features. With the green skin, hairless body, and red eyes he looked pretty repulsive. What was strange was the power that came from him. I had discovered that my magical affinity was dark a few months earlier, and this man was so dark. It was … intoxicating.

I stared into his red eyes and wanted to break the ropes and just be near him. It was not something I should be thinking about the dark lord Voldemort. His eyes fell on me and I squirmed within the bindings. Then the ropes were off and I was given my wand …

:…:

Things shifted to the Department of Mysteries. I saw Sirius hit the dais, and then he fell. Fell to his death, to never return. I was filled with rage, but someone held me back. I turned to see Remus Lupin, and I snarled at him.

I woke to the sound of tapping on my window. I would be in Seventh Year this year, and it was probably the owl coming with my school list. I opened my eyes and unlatched the window. The owl flew in and dropped a letter on the floor, then left.

I picked up the letter and looked at it. The Gringotts seal was on it. I carefully opened it and read:

'Mr. Harry James Potter,

We of Gringotss would like to inform you of what is to happen in the next few days. When you turn seventeen glamors on you will disappear. You will find yourself as a different person, and we wish an audience with you as soon as possible afterward.

There are many things that you will find out. Changes in yourself, and things about your parents …

In order to confirm that you wil be there, please seal this letter with a drop of your blood.

Head of Gringotts London,

Ragnorok'

Without a second thought I found one of Dudley's old plastic toys and used the sharp edge to cut my finger. I let a drop fall onto the letter, and it turned into a coin. A piece of parchment appeared as well.

'Press a drop of blood to this coin and it will become a portkey that will transport you to Gringotts the day after you turn Seventeen.'was written on the parchment. I put both the parchment and the coin into one of the drawers of the desk, not wanting the Dursley's to find either.

They had been rather 'nice' this summer. I had a growth spirt in June, and was now 5'9. This made it hard for Vernon to hurt me anymore. I was also a lot stronger, for the quidditch captain of the Slytherin team last year worked us like dogs. It was irritating at times, but it helped a lot.

He had decided to combine muggle weight and track team practices with the wizarding ones. The weight training was mostly to give us better dexterity, and the track training made us faster, both on and off our brooms. I snuck off to take martial arts classes on the weekends at Hogwarts, and barely managed to not get caught. It was a combination of all these things that made it nearly impossible for Vernon to hurt me.

Despite this, he still locked my things in the cupboard. I could do wandless magic, but it might be detected if I injured Vernon or Dudley like I wanted to. The dark affinity had given me the idea of learning dark spells. In my fourth year, when I had been forced to take part in the tournament, I practiced some of them. I could still do light and neutral spells, but I prefer the darker ones. One of those would probably alert the ministry, whether it was cast with or without a wand.

Three days later …

I stared at the clock on my desk and waited. It was just a few minutes before midnight, and I would be able to leave this wretched place. Why Dumbledore still thought I should come back here made no sense. If the blood wards were based off of the fact of love, weren't they invalid now? With my blood running through Voldemort's veins that nullified the whole concept entirely. But the old coot was stupid, and that's what had gotten him killed last year.

My faith in him faded as I learned more and more about the young Voldemort, or Tom Riddle as he was once called. This child, this wizard, I could never see him as truly bad. I thought he was justified in killing his grandparents, and some of the others he's killed deserved it. Senseless killing would take time to get used to, but if it was those who were trying to fight for Dumbledore and his 'greater good,' why not kill them or try to recruit them. Surely they did not all follow him blindly, but were rather in his det, something which could be fixed.

If Voldemort wasn't trying to kill me, I would join him. I have gotten so sick of Dumbledore only telling me things when it's convenient. I will not be his weapon, and I won't follow him or his ideals anymore. Not like I can anyway,considering Snape killed him. I used to hate the man, but soon learned why he treated most the way he did.

Students did not know everything. He had this bias for Slytherins, but anyone who had any amount of confidence would be tested in his eyes. If they proved to be insulant, stupid, and insignifigant he would treat them as such. It made sense, and once I passed his test I was able to tolerate him a lot more.

The clock struck 12:00 A.m. and I had to hold back a cry of pain. My bones were shattering, my body felt like it was on fire, and everything was going blurry. What was happening … Why did everything hurt?

When I awoke it was dark. I went over to the window and noticed that the windowsill was still hot. Sunlight? Why couldn't I see … Blind. That's it. But why?

I sat down on my bed and went to run a hand through my unruly hair. I was surprised to find it went down my shoulders, and pooled on the bed. It flowed behind me, and I stood up to find out just how long it was. It fell to my knees, and I shook my head violently, which made the hair hit me.

I growled and sighed. I could feel my teeth were sharper, nails were sharper, and I might be taller too. I groped around for the wall, and found it rather easily. I leaned against it and realized that I was taller too. What had just happened?

Then I remembered the portkey and took it out of the drawer. I searched for the plastic toy, but couldn't find it. I growled and scratched absently at my wrist. Blood dripped from where I had scratched and activated the portkey. Before I could do anything I felt a jerk at the back of my naval, and then I was gone.

Diagon Alley, Wizarding London …

I landed and nearly fell over. I hated portkeys. I listened for a moment, and then started walking forward. I ran into a brick wall, and searched for the brick to move. I found it and slipped inside the Alley.

It wasn't as hard as I thought to navigate Diagon Alley. I remembered what it looked like, and so I just used that to get around. It felt strange, using the sounds instead of the sight I once had, but it wasn't impossible. In the muggle world I would be using a cane, but I didn't seem to need one here. I might have to ask the goblins about that when I get to Gringotts.

"Harry Potter," I said, coming up to the first counter in the bank.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, we have been waiting for you. What have you noticed?"

"I would prefer to discuss this in private if that's possible?" I asked, the way of speaking coming naturally to me. It almost felt like I was a different person, and I could very well be. I had gone through my magical inheritance, and that sometimes changed wizards drastically.

The goblin started walking, but I did not follow.

"Can I hold onto you? I do not wish to get lost here."

"That is fine." The goblin said, coming to stand in front of me. I reached down and grabbed his shoulder, he was a bit taller than the average goblin. He led us through some halls and then opened a door. We went inside, and I stood awkwardly near the door. He shut it and cleared his throat.

"What have you noticed person-who-is-not-Harry?"

"I … Right. I seem to be a few inches taller, my hair is a lot longer, I am blind, and well … there's the sharpened teeth and nails …"

"May I see them?"

"Sure …" I said, putting my hands out in front of me and opening my mouth for him to look.

"You do realize what you are don't you?"

"…"

"A vampire, and probably a number of other things. I think we should start with your real name." he said, unfolding a piece of parchment. I let my arms drop and closed my mouth. Okay … now this was getting really weird …

"Your name is Salazar Shinku Riddle."

"What? That's not possible …"

"Your father wanted you to have this will when you turned seventeen. He gave it to us, along with a letter when you were born."

"How is this possible? It's not like Voldemort would want a child …"

"On the contrary, he did. I think we may want to start with a heritage test. That will at least convince you I am telling the truth." He said. I nodded and held out my arm. He cut into it with a knife and held a piece of parchment to my bloody arm.

"How am I supposed to read that?" I asked.

"How would you read anything else? There are translation spells for braille. How did you manage to get here and navigate so well Mr. Riddle?"

"I knew someone who was blind when I was going to school in the Muggle world. They taught me braille, and taught me how to get around without sight." I said. Ragnorok nodded, although the boy could not see it.

"Is there any way to charm things into being translated? It would be very repetitive to have to cast a translation spell all the time." I asked.

"yes there is. It will cost 1500 galleons. I can take the money out of the Potter vault as to not alert your father."

"That would be great." I said, as he handed me a medallion.

"Put that on, and whenever you touch a piece of parchment, book, or anything else that is in print it will turn into braille. It only works for you, and it will allow you to write in braille on the paper, and then it will become print when you need it to. This will be useful for school." He informed me. I nodded and put the medallion around my neck, tucking it under my black shirt.

"I shall tell you what else has changed about your appearance Mr. Riddle. Your eyes are now a gunmetal grey, your hair is a bit darker, and your skin has a healthy, yet dark-ish tan to it."

"Can I see the test now?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, putting the paper into my hands. I could feel magic humming for a moment as it was translated.

I read:

'name: Salazar Shinku Riddle [Shinku]

Parents: Tom Marvalo Riddle [Voldemort] and Bellatrix Lestrange n`e Black

Age: 17

Heir to:

The house of Black, the house of Potter, the house of Riddle, the house of Ravenclaw

Creature status: vampire, thestral

Powers/abilities: elemental [fire, electricity, and ice] others, [telekinesis, control of shadows, and telepathy] languages learned through inheritance, [Japanese, Parseltongue]

Affinity: dark wizard, dark creature

…'

"How is this possible?" I asked, still having trouble believing it.

"There is something I can show you." Said the goblin, unfolding another parchment. He handed it to me and I touched it. The hum and it was translated.

'Birth records

Name: Salazar Shinku Riddle

Preferred name: Shinku [Crimson]

Place of Birth: Nagasaki, Japan

Circumstances of birth/raised by: Bellatrix Lestrange was the one who bore, raised by Bellatrix Lestrange N`e Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Rabastan Lestrange'

There was more but I wasn't interested.

"What about this will?" I asked.

"I will need a drop of your blood to open the seal." Said Ragnorok. I slit my thumb and held it out. He pressed another piece of parchment to it and then handed it to me. I took it and carefully opened it.

'my son,

I am writing this on the day you were born. I plan to leave my estates, assets, and death eaters to you. If anything were to go wrong, the will goes to you.

I fear that if you are killed or taken from me I will lose my mind. I did not originally want a child, it was Bella's idea. Speaking of Bella she is your mother. I never married her, and she agreed to carry you for me.

I want to change the wizarding world. Magical creatures, dark wizards, and all out powerful wizards are either feared or being hunted down. The creatures especially suffer at the hands of ministry registration and other methods of which they choose to torture and humiliate them. Most of them are labeled 'dark creatures' and in this war, they go to me. I am in charge of fixing the wizarding world's views of them, and I will not let the 'light' wizards persecute them anymore.

I am telling you this, because, if anything were to happen, this job would go to you. You need to fix the world if I manage to go insane. I have taken great lengths to make sure I survive, but there is a chance I will go insane and try to destroy the world. That is where you come in.

If this were to happen I need you to go back in time, to 1945. That was the year I graduated from Hogwarts. I need you to convince me to change my plans. If I go insane, I will need an anchor to fix this. Change me in my seventh year …

There is one difficult part of this. You will need to find a way to travel back in time, not mess things up by telling me who you really are, and fix the rest of the world at the same time. I suggest talking to the goblins, considering I requested them to create such a device. There is more to it though …

You must take control of my death eaters in your time, and then you must come and find me. Only then can you succeed. I suggest becoming a death eater yourself and climbing the ranks to become a leader of a squad or something. [if I even created those in the future] That would probably be enough.

I must warn you of something my son. The magics you and I possess are rather similar. Bella has told me that there is dark creature blood in the Black family line, so that is there as well. This may cause an attraction between us, and it is very likely we will end up together. I mean, as in, lovers, and not just because of lust. This is also common in the black family line, and if you are a dark creature, you will be even more enticing to me.

I advise you to not freak out about this. It is likely you will feel the same way. If you are my son at all, you will most likely be attracted to similar things. I hope this letter finds you in good health, and just know, that no matter what our relationship is, I love you.

Your father,

Tom Marvalo Riddle

Dark Lord Voldemort'

The goblin handed me another piece of parchment and touched it.

'Dear Shinku,

I am sorry. I was not there, and now you may be dead. If you never get to read this, I will never forgive myself.

I am not sure who took you, but someone did. I am not even sure if they let you live. Bella and the Lestrange brothers were so sad, and I feel much the same. I have feelings of hate, rage, sadness, and a strange drive to find you.

You can give your real name to my future self, cconsidering, if I am insane, that I will not remember it. Tell him your real name, and then tell him who you were pretending to be. I am sure that whoever took you would have you adopted and your name changed.

If I were obsessed with someone right now, it would get me not to kill them. Even if I was trying to kill them, the idea that they wanted to join me would peak my curiosity. This may not work, but it may help.

Your father,

The Dark Lord Voldemort'

I folded the letters and turned to Ragnorok.

"The will?" he asked.

"I will see it later. My father mentioned a device that could allow one to travel back in time, not change things by telling one's true name, and change the world. He said you were working on it …"

"Ah yes. It is still experimental." The goblin said. I growled softly and put the letters back into the envelope.

"We tested it on a wizard. He was able to go through time and everything, but …"

"But what?"

"He came back dead. We could tell that it was the device and not that he'd been killed in the past."

"Great …"

"It might work on a magical creature though …"

I glared at him and thought for a moment.

"Ravenclaw was known for her dabbling in time magics right?"

"yes."

"I think I will check her vault when I am ready to travel back in time." I said.

"Ready? What else is there to do?" he asked.

"My father had a mission for me to complete before I go back in time." I said.

"Forgive me, he only mentioned needing that device made for you." The goblin replied.

"It's alright. I will come back here when I am ready." I said.

"Would you like to check the vaults you have at your disposal to see if there is anything of use for your mission?" he asked.

"I think I will check the Slytherin and Potter vaults." I said. He let me grab him and led us out of the room. We came to a door a few minutes later.

"A drop of blood is required." He said. I nodded and cut my finger then placed it on the door. Gears grinded and then it opened.

"I will leave you alone and wait outside." He said.

I stepped forward as he left. I ran directly into a pile of money and then turned left. I traveled around the edges of the room and found another one. In this room there were shelves and trunks along the floor and walls. I found this out the hard way.

I came to one and opened it. Inside were many metal objects, but just one of them was calling to me. I pulled it out and examined it. There were intricate runes on it, it was a pendant, and leather made up where the chain would normally be. The pendant was in the shape of a snake, and it slithered when I touched it. I let my hands wander over the runes and then recognized some of them from myAncient Runes studies.

They were the runes for protect, conceal, and change. I hoped they would work, at least enough to throw people off. I couldn't always have people finding out what I was and trying to kill me. Speaking of that, how could I walk around in the day time? Isn't sunlight supposed to turn me into a flaming corpse?

I closed the trunk and came to the next one. This one held books, but there was a specific one that I felt I should touch. I pulled it out and opened it. The hum of magic translated it instantly.

I felt along the page and read:

'Vampires and their weaknesses and strengths …

A vampire is normally not allowed to go out in daylight. There are exceptions to this rule of course. In either of the four families whose founders created Hogwarts, is where the difference and secret lies.

Vampires from each founder's line can do different things. Gryffindor's line can become completely human during the day. Hufflepuff's line can call their familiars to them without a second thought. Ravenclaw's line can learn any language and use any magics associated with that language. Slytherin's line can walk in daylight, speak to serpants, and command reptiles. This includes dragons as well, but they are not classified as reptiles precisely.'

That's interesting. I wonder if any of the other Blacks are vampires? If so, that would explain why there are so many of them. Vampires can live for a long time, and if they keep impregnating mortals, it will be even more of them. The children are half vampires, but it is still continuing the blood line. I got bored in my fifth year and looked up vampires in the Hogwarts library.

I shrunk the book and pocketed it. I came to another chest and opened it. Inside were a number of weapons, but again, there was one thing that caught my attention. I dragged it out and examined it. The 'or rather what' was a pair of chains, which felt kind of familiar to me. I think they're called kusaris, from Japan. That's a Ravenclaw trait probably. If they're magical weapons that would make this even better.

I turned the kusaris over and found something etched into the metal of one of them. It was a number: 1159. This was most likely the date they were created, which meant they were most likely muggle weapons. Either way, I would use them well. I wrapped them around my upper arms and made my way out of the vault.

I left Gringotts and went to the martial arts studio I practiced in the year before. The sensei could teach wandless and martial arts together, and that would surely help me a lot. There was a chance I wouldn't be able to use a wand anymore. Besides it was still at the Dursley's, where it would most likely stay. There wasn't a lot to go back for, but I might still do so.

-separater-

A few months later found me on the doorstep of the Dursley's. Unlike the first time, I was willing to come inside. I knocked and Vernon answered the door grumbling.

"What do you want?"

"I wish to get my things and then never come back here." I said. Even my voice had changed, for the man made a weird noise and tried to close the door.

I stopped him by placing a gentle hand on the door.

"Who are you?"

"I am Harry." Is all I said before pushing him aside and entering the house. I could hear him grunting behind me but ignored it. I punched the lock off of the cupboard and took my things from there. Then I climbed the stairs to my bedroom. In here there wasn't a lot, mostly the things I had stashed underneath the loose floorboards.

I pried them up and felt around inside the space. I decided to leave the photo album of Lily and James Potter behind, but took my invisibility cloak with me. After doing so I pulled out the album and burnt it. The ashes fell to the floor and I left the room. Vernon stood in the front doorway as I tried to get past him.

"If you are Harry, then you stay here." He said.

"On the contrary, I do not have to stay here any longer. I am an adult in the wizarding world, and thus Dumbledore does not control me. Have a nice life." I said, pushing him out of the way. He grunted and smashed his fist into my neck. I gasped for air, and glared at him.

"If you think you can beat me up like you used to you're sorely mistaken." I said.

I let some of my magic flow to the surface of my skin and punched him in the gut. He hit the floor with a loud 'thud' and did not get up. I could smell burning flesh, and thought I might have overdone things a bit. It didn't make a difference, he deserved it. If I managed to scorch his skin a bit with my magically charged punch too fucking bad.

-separater-

A/N:

I hope people liked this chapter. The next chapter will have some action, and I might send him back in time, but not sure yet.

Next chapter: Shinku or rather Salazar as he chooses to call himself, goes to find Voldemort. What will this bring about?

R and R


	4. 3 Joining the Dark Lord

Chapter 3 ~ Joining the Dark Lord

Separater-

A/N:

Thee is going to be a time jump in this chapter. It'll only be a few months, but I thought I'd mention it 'cause it won't be referenced in the chapter itself.

Warnings: Salazar is the son of Voldemort, so he will have violent tendencies and like pain a lot. As of now there won't be any yaoi, but that'll come soon. It is mentioned, but it won't be a big thing at the moment.

-separater-

I shot a wandless spell at the mansion, hoping that it would get the wards down. It had taken a while, but I figured out the extent of most of them. If I could break in, then I would be able to get to Voldemort. He might find it impressive, but he would probably be pissed off. It would suck to know that your nemesis can break down your wards, but you have been unable to locate him.

It worked, because when I walked toward the mansion I went right through where they should have been. A few of the death eaters shot spells at me, but I dodged them with ease. My sensei had taught me to sense magic and magical signatures, so no one could surprise me with spells anymore. I dodged away from another spell and punched the guy in the head. He fell to the ground and the other three guards followed suit not soon after.

I kept doing this, and it wasn't too long before I was near where the dark lord probably had his quarters. In front of me was a man, and this man seemed familiar. He had a similar air to him like Draco Malfoy.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked, collecting his magic to attack me.

"I wish to see the dark lord." I said simply.

"I cannot allow that." He said, shooting a spell at me. I dodged with ease and smirked at him.

"Malfoy is it? I would let me pass if I were you." I said.

"Expel-"

"It might be wise to cast that spell on someone with a wand." I said. He was sure to be confused after that comment.

"You-" another voice said. I turned around and felt another signature. This one was familiar, but I wasn't sure why exactly.

I shot a wandless flagrate at Lucius, and a sharp pain lanced across my left arm. I felt along my arm and sure enough, there was a bloody gash. A cutting curse?

"Who are you?" the same voice asked.

"… you don't recognize me? Lestrange … Bellatrix …" I said, opening my eyes for the first time since I'd arrived. She gasped and I could hear another set of footsteps come into the large room.

"What is going on here?" asked a voice. I snorted and cast an incarcerous on Lucius. Then I turned to the voice and smirked.

"You are here just in time Voldemort."

I let the blonde go and stood over him.

"I am about to show him what it means when people try to deny me what I want." I said, the smirk never leaving my lips.

"… and you are?"

"You will find out eventually." I said.

I could hear another pair of footsteps coming into the room, and then I sealed the exits. I turned back to the blonde and hissd,

"Crucio."

The wandless spell had him on the ground screaming instantly. I didn't really have much against Lucius, but right now I wanted to torture someone. It had been tiring knocking out all of those death eaters. It took a lot more effort to knock them out and not just kill them. The urge to kill or torture something was so strong right now, that if Voldemort were the only one in the room I would probably take a shot at him.

I ended the spell and grinned devilishly.

"You can handle the Crucio but can you handle it's heightened form?"

"What …?" asked the Malfoy. I could feel Voldemort's magic singing in the air, and it was making me feel slightly dizzy. I had to do something quickly, and I wasn't about to disappoint.

"Crucio Plurimus." I entoned, and the shrieks of the Malfoy Patriarch filled the air. The use of such a dark and torturous spell made me feel better.

"…" the Malfoy gasped as I lifted the spell.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked again. I ignored him and hit Draco's father with a magically charged punch. I held onto the wand for a moment before deciding to put it into the man's pocket.

"You know I will have to hurt you for this …" Bellatrix said, her voice a bit shaky.

"Why mother, I am surprised at you." I said. Her eyes had surely widened by now.

"I … give me proof. Show me …"

"Show you what?" I asked.

"… show me your back." She said. I came toward her and brushed my hair aside. Then I pulled up my shirt and let her take a look at the scar that was there. The words 'shinku' were etched into the skin, in both Japanese Kanji and English. There was also a symbol drawn in Parseltongue but she wouldn't be able to read that.

"It's … this is impossible." She said, running her hand over the letters.

"I assure you it is not. If you want more proof I will do a heritage test. I am rather glad you recognize me … mother." I said, the word feeling odd to my tongue.

Outside the chamber a man stood. He had been trying to get in for a few minutes now, and he could tell there was something wrong. He could smell another like him, and he wanted to get inside. The one smelled like Harry, and if it was, he was going to help him.

A thought occurred to him. If Harry was like him, he might have used blood wards to seal off the room. He shot a blood boiling curse at the wards and then slipped through before they could reform. He was now in, and he was going to figure out what was going on.

I slid my shirt back down and turned as I heard another come into the room. That was seven now, with the Malfoy included.

"I think, I should probably tell you all who I am. I have a suspicion that three of you already know."

"Harry-" the newest person said. I glared in the direction and asked,

"I know who the rest are, but who are you?"

"I am your uncle, Regulus Black." The man said, walking closer to Salazar.

"Regulus? Sirius said you were dead …"

"Harry-"

"Do not use that name. It is not mine anymore." I said.

"Harry? AS in Harry Potter? So you have finally come to be killed by me." Said Voldemort. Spinning to face him I glared fiercely.

"That is no more my name as you would wish to be called by your muggle one." I spat.

"… Bella …" another voice said. It was one of the Lestrange brothers, and I could guess, by the younger sounding voice, that it was probably Rabastan.

"Yes?"

"Is that …?"

"I think I should explain now." I said, before the two could give anything else away.

"yes you should, and tell me why I shouldn't kill you while you're at it." Voldemort replied, coming a bit closer to me. I backed up and nearly ran into Regulus.

"My true name is not what you will expect. You may call me Harry Potter, but you know me by another name."

"What other name?" the dark lord asked.

"Salazar Shinku Riddle." I said. There was silence in the room for a moment before dark magic filtered throughout the room. I had to keep myself from wrapping my arms around him and drowning in the utter darkness.

"There is no way that is possible." He said.

"I can prove it to you." I said.

"How?" he asked.

I smirked and walked over to him. I pushed my hair out of the way and lifted up my shirt. The parsel symbol felt hot, now that it was near the one who had put it there in the first place.

"I … this is … not …" he said, touching the symbol lightly with one finger. I shivered, an involuntary action I wanted to smack myself for letting slip.

"Son … the only …"

"That's right Voldemort. Or should I say Father?"

After that Voldemort agreed to let me stay for a while. I made sure to let my position in the war known. I would be on the side of the dark, but I would only take orders from Voldemort. If the orders were ridiculous enough, I would reason and refuse them.

Two months later …

Voldemort had put me through many trials in order to see my loyalty. I found most of them ridiculous, but he had a reason for it. I found most of the torture and killing tests rather enjoyable. I made sure to drink the blood of those I could when he wasn't around to watch.

It was after one of the last tests that Regulus came up to me.

"I wanted to explain what happened to me and my brother." He said. I could hear another person coming toward us and quickly finished draining the victim of its blood.

"Rabastan." I said, wiping the excess blood onto my black robes.

"Salazar." He said, and it just felt awkward for a few moments.

Regulus broke it by kissing Rabastan. I waited for a few moments until they finished and then smirked.

"Since when were you going to tell me you were with Rabastan Lestrange uncle?" I asked.

"I … uh …" said Rabastan, obviously nervous.

"I wanted to tell you today actually. We have been together for a few years now, but had to hide it because I am supposed to be dead. Now that the dark lord knows, and isn't going to kill me, I thought I would tell you. That's not what I wanted to tell you today however. I just couldn't help it." The Black said, running a hand through Rabastan's shoulder length hair.

"Right, so what did you want to tell me exactly? Sirius fell through the veil and …"

"He is not dead. We will need to get him out of there, but he is still alive."

"How?"

"I am sure you know of the vampirism in the Black family line. It is what made you a vampire yourself."

"yes …"

"He was able to survive due to that. The only way to set him free is to change time." Said Rabastan. They had obviously talked about this before.

"I can do that." I said. They both went silent, not even the soft brush of fingers against hair or skin was heard.

"What?" Regulus asked.

"I can change time. I have something I need to do anyway." I said.

"…"

"Is there a limit to how long he's there?" I asked.

"If it's more than a year by this December he will waste away." The man said. I nodded and walked away. I might have to pick up the pace. It was already early November, and I needed to start climbing the death eater ranks.

Three months later …

I was now the leader of a squad of death eaters. I had made Regulus my second, and Rabastan my third. I told them about my mission, but not what I was going to do. I needed to keep that to myself, otherwise they would try to stop me. Regulus was especially protective of his 'pup' as he decided to call me.

I called them with a spell I had created. When they had all appeared I gestured for Regulus to follow me into another room. After warding it I turned to him."I am leaving tomorrow." I said.

"Tomorrow? Can't you wait a bit longer?"

"No. I have to do this. I am not going to back out of it just because of you, mother, Rodolphus, and Rabastan." I said.

"Alright. What about the rest of the squad?"

"I will leave you in charge. I am going to tell them I am leaving."

"… what are you going to tell them?"

"You'll have to wait uncle." I said, punching him playfully in the shoulder. He gave me the same and we left the room.

"Squad Seven," I started, waiting until all movement ceased before continuing.

"I have a personal mission I am going on. While I am gone, Regulus will lead in my place. If he is not available you are to go to Rabastan."

"We answer only to the dark lord." A female voice said. I did not remember the name of this girl.

"What is your name girl?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment before I snapped at her.

"What is your name death eater?" I said, a short crucio following my words. When she was able to stand she stuttered.

"M-Maggie Terpin."

"Ms. Terpin I think it is high time you found out who I truly am. Most of you do not know the true extent of my identity." I said. I smirked over at Regulus and Rabastan before continuing.

"My full name is Salazar Shinku Riddle. Thus, I am the son of the dark lord. You refuse to answer or listen to me and my father will have you killed. Disobeying me is a huge insult to not just me. I suggest you follow orders Maggie unless you wish to feel the very same curse that has made Lucius fear me."

The girl sighed and came closer.

"My lord, I can be of any service you wish. I can even …" she said, running her hand up my thigh. I tensed and snapped again. I pushed her away and said,

"Crucio Plurimus."

The girl gasped, not expecting this. She doubled over on the floor and shrieked at the top of her lungs. This was no exaggeration, for even my father hurt by this. He'd asked me to show him how bad it felt once, and I had shown him. He told me it was the most painful thing he'd ever gone through, and he commended me for the work. Unlike the normal Crucio, this spell caused large gashes to appear on the victim, while also having the same effects. Most collapsed from blood loss, and Lucius had just been lucky I had not perfected it fully at the time I cast it on him.

During my time as one of the death eaters, I had perfected many dark spells. That one, was my creation. I created many other versions of spells with the Plurimus to accent them. It was so painful, that some died from simple things.

This girl was no different.

"If you wish to live, stay a virgin, and not become a mess of muddled and twisted flesh I suggest you obey me." I hissed, not letting up the spell. After about three minutes of it, her bones were starting to snap and there was a lot of blood.

"Y-yes master." She said as I let her go.

"Does anyone else have a problem with me? I am just as powerful as my father. The only one who challenges him is myself. I suggest you do not anger the last remaining members of the Riddle family." I said before leaving the room.

Now it was time to tell my father. I made my way to his study and knocked on the door. Without waiting for a response I went inside. Thee only magical signature was his, and so I would not be interrupting any meetings. This was going to be hard, for every time I was in my father's presence I wanted to stay with him. I had nearly broken down and let him take my virginity once.

He had kissed me, and it was because he needed someone to fuck. He needed to get rid of some pent up frustration, and I was the nearest person. I figured out what he was trying to do, and forced my arousal away. This was not how I wanted to do things, and I could not fall in love with him now. If I did, then I wouldn't be able to fulfill my mission.

What made things harder was the fact that his appearance had changed. A few times I had slept in his bed, and he was different now. He seemed nearly human, and he had hair, human skin, and felt human as well. Gone were the scales, hairless body, and other serpentine features I remembered when I was still Harry Potter. This new version of Lord Voldemort was attractive, and I needed to keep my hands to myself.

"Father?"

"Salazar."

"I am leaving tomorrow. The mission I told you about … I need to fulfill it."

"Why does it have to be now?" he asked.

"What? Will you miss someone challenging you father?" I asked, smirking.

"I will miss the one who sleeps in my bed." He said. I blinked, that was new. He actually enjoyed another body in his bed?

"What?"

"I am serious." He said.

"Right,"

"I am leaving my squad to Regulus. They are to report to him or Rabastan before coming to you."

"Why do that? I am the dark lord and even with you gone, I will always be."

"You think you rule this place? You think you can rule this world alone? Without my help, this mission, you will fail indefinitely."

"I do not need your help to do something I have been planning for a number of years." He spat.

/You are lying./ I said.

/I am not. I have this all planned out. You will just get in the way./

That one hurt. What was he saying? The father who had wrote me those letters would never say that. Hence the reason I had to change time. If I left him like this, he would surely fail, and might end up killed in the process.

/I, your son, Shinku Riddle am about to prove you wrong./ I said.

/You were worthless to me. The only reason I keep you around is because of that body of yours. You are the exact replica of the lover I would have if I desired one. The very thing that would turn me on. That is all you are good for./

/You lie!/

/I do not./

/Is that all I am to you?/

/Yes, and if you are my son, I would never condone an incestial relationship with you./

Never? This was definitely not the same Voldemort from all those years ago. The Tom Riddle from then did not exist anymore. The dark was lost, and the light was worse …

/I am leaving. If all I am to you is … a whore, then you will not miss me./

/I will actually. I will never get tired of staring at your body. Staring into those eyes …/

Now I was getting confused. He was manipulative yes, but that almost sounded like …

Before I could do anything his arms were wrapped around me and his teeth sunk into my neck. I moaned, not able to stop it this time. I pressed into him, and was nearly delighted to find him hard. I snapped out of it as he thrusted against me. I pulled away and glared at him.

/Do I mean nothing to you?/

/You are merely a tool./

/Why are you like this? Did you not believe me when I gave you cold hard evidence of my identity?/

/It is still impossible. The child that existed once no longer does. If you killed Harry Potter that is good. If you did not, I shall kill you./

/I was named that once, but fought the role in my fourth year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter no longer exists, just like Tom Riddle./

/Do not use that name./

/Why? Are you afraid someone else will understand us?/

/No. That is not my name./

/What? You prefer Lord Voldemort, snake-face, fucking bastard instead?/

/You-/

/I shall leave then. It's not like you will do anything about my disappearance anyway. If I was killed, captured, or brainwashed back to the light you would still kill me./

/Do not leave./ he said in a commanding tone.

/You do not control me. Crucio Plurimus Maximus!/

This was the most harmful version of the spell I had created. It could kill if a person was left under it for more than five minutes. I did not want to kill him, but rather leave him under the spell long enough to disfigure him. He deserved that much at least. How dare he not believe me, and use me like that!

I stormed out of the building, leaving the spell in place. I was too angry to break it now. If he died from it, so be it. He was fucking insane, and his past self would due well enough for me.

I came in and saw the dark lord on the floor writhing in agony. It looked like his son was angry again. This only happened a few times, but now was different. This time, the killing intent was clear, and my lord would not survive for much longer.

So I did the only thing I knew, for sure, that could break the curse. I tackled him and started to ravish his mouth. It was the only thing that worked, for this spell was cast with different magic than usual. A normal wizard could not cast the Plurimus versions of spells, and with a vampire arousing the victim was the only way to stop the spells.

They were creatures of sex, and that could break some of their spells. That was merely theory, and I had no idea if my lord would survive this. There was also a chance he would basically be a living vegetable for several months. The only way to fix that would be to drag his son back here. Considering how bad things seemed to be, I doubted I could manage that. Even Regulus would probably have difficulty with that.

-separater-

A/N:

I know this was not exactly a happy chapter. I tried to keep Voldemort somewhat in canon for this chapter. He would react like that [somewhat] in a situation like this. He would see a person like that as a conquest, and not necessarily believe the story.

The last P.O.V. was Lucius, just so you guys know.

R and R


	5. 4 The Day is  1945

Chapter 4 ~ The Day is … 1945

-separater-

A/N:

I forgot to put this in the last chapter.

Salazar is also heir to the Slytherin line, but thought that would be kind of obvious.

/ is for Parseltongue.

-separater-

I aparated to Gringotts and asked for Ragnorok. He took me to the Ravenclaw vault and I searched for something that could help. Inside a trunk I found two things that might help. In a diary of hers it explained how they worked.

The first, was a time turner that was made to go back or forward in time indefinitely. The second, was a bracelet with a raven that moved when touched. The function of this bracelet was to change the flow of time around the wearer. It would allow the person to say or do anything in another time without drastically changing and fucking up history. The combination of these two items should make my mission safe.

I gathered a few books from the Potter, Black, and Riddle vaults before making my way to an empty room in Gringotts. I set up an account in the name Salazar Riddle and stood in the middle of the room. Right now would be my last moments in this time.

I wasn't going to miss a lot. I had gotten attached to Regulus and Rabastan, but I would probably see them again. If not, there was always their ancestors to hang out with. I am sure I would find them in the past. As for Voldemort, I could care less if he died. I wanted to fucking kill him for what he'd said, and how could he say those things? Was I that worthless in his eyes?

I activated the time turner and pressed a drop of blood to the bracelet. This would ensure that they would work in sync, and not fuck things up. I did not want to end up in the wrong time or something. Good bye this time, and hello the past …

-separater-

I was casually walking toward the castle when a bright flash of light blinded me. I blinked and then looked to the ground. There, was a boy, and he was unconscious. I picked him up and carried him to the infirmary.

-sseparater-

When I became aware of my surroundings I was on a bed.

"Oh, you are awake." A woman's voice asked.

"yeah, what happened?" I asked.

"A student found you near the Forbidden Forest unconscious. I looked you over and found nothing wrong."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"It has been three days." She said. Three days? I would need blood soon.

"What is your name? The one who found you could not figure that out." the woman asked. I nodded and sat up. I transfigured the hospital attire into a black outfit that would have been popular in this time …

"What is the date?"I asked.

"It is August Fourteenth, 1945." Another voice said. I recognized it from my second year at Hogwarts. This was Tom Riddle, or my father.

"Ah, Tom, I am glad you're here. Maybe you can shed a little light on this situation …" the woman said.

"Right Madam Fare Weather." He said. She left the room, leaving me alone with my father.

"You're not a student here are you?" the boy asked.

"No."

"What is your name?" he asked.

"You probably won't believe me." I replied.

"Try me,"he said, his voice just inches from my face. I held back a shudder and patted the bed for him to sit beside me.

I felt the mattress dip and then could feel the warmth coming off of him. It was nice …

"So?"

"My name is Salazar Shinku Riddle." I said.

"Wait? What … As far as I know my father had no other children. It's not like my mother would have lived through it anyway."

"That's right, they didn't." I said. He placed an arm on my shoulder and used his other hand to turn my face toward him.

"Then what …?"

"I am your son." I said.

"… Why would you tell me that? If so, would it not mess up time?"

"Under normal circumstances it would. I have a way to fix that however." I said. I showed him the bracelet and the time turner. He let his hand travel along the raven of the bracelet, shivers going down my spine with every brush of the skin he made.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It … it's your darkness. I can't …"

"You can't what?"

"I can't stop wanting to be near you." I said. He carded a hand through my hair and I shuddered.

"I feel the same. It's … It's an attraction that maybe should not exist …"

"If you are my son, then who was your mother?"

"In the future there was a woman from the black family …"

"The desendants of Pollux or Orian?"

"I think it's probably both. With the Blacks it's hard to tell. The woman's name was Bellatrix Black. Her sister is the one who will marry Abraxas's son."

"Interesting … Why would I let her … birth you?"

"I am not completely sure. She told me it was in case something ever happened to you. She also said you loved me from the first you saw me." I said.

"If you were the child of what you have become, I am sure that would make sense." He said. I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder.

The nurse came in after that.

"I am sure you have an explanation for me." She said.

"I would prefer to tell the headmaster before anyone else." Said Tom.

"Right," the woman said, obviously hurt.

"Don't worry, I am sure I will be seeing more of you Madam." I said, standing up. Tom stood as well and steadied me as I wobbled slightly.

"Are you going to be alright?" the woman asked.

"yes. I had an accident with a spell and a cauldron. It kind of messed me up." I said.

/Right./

/yes. I needed something./ I hissed.

"Let's go, I am sure you can show me around Tom." I said, sliding an arm around his shoulders to support myself better. He nodded and led me out of the room.

He mumbled the password as we came up to where the headmaster was.

"Headmaster?" Tom asked, as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," the voice of a man said as we entered. The man had a relatively light magical signature but I could tell there were subtle bits of darkness as well. Was this really the one who led the school before Dumbledore?

"It is nice to see you Tom. How are things going at your … home?"

"I WOULD RATHER NOT TALK ABOUT It. I am allowed to leave after this year right?"

"yes, when you graduate you may leave." He said.

/Leave?/

/The orphanage where I grew up./ said Tomn.

/I know all about that./ I told him.

/Really?/

/Dumbledore in the future./ I said.

"Tom?"

"Yes professor?"

"Who is this boy, and why does he know Parseltongue as well as yourself? Surely there is only one heir of Slytherin."

Before he could answer I spoke up.

"I suppose I should tell you the truth. I would prefer it if the rest of the school, including the teachers, did not know." I said.

"Why is that?" the headmaster asked.

"It might raise major suspicion." I said.

"Alright … so …"

"My name is Salazar Shinku Riddle." I said.

"There are no other wizards from the Riddle family." Said the headmaster.

"That is where you are wrong. I am from the future, and my mother was a Black."

"… are you sure? If you are lying …"

"I know, you will have me sent in for questioning to the ministry. You will also see me as a follower of Grindelwald." I supplied. He sighed and said,

"prove it."

"What kind of proof do you want?" I asked.

"Whatever you have." He said."

"The only thing that will convince you is a valid heritage test." I said. He handed me a piece of parchment and I cut my finger with a small knife I conjured. The blood flowed onto the page, and the same thing I'd read nearly six months previously was displayed.

He picked up the parchment and read it.

"This … this is impossible …"

"There was a problem in the future, and I had to return to the root of it." I said.

/Root?/

"yes, the root of the problem lies in you

Tom, it is something done this year." I said.

/Explain,/

/Later./ I assured him.

"So what is your story to be then?" asked the headmaster.

"I am a distant cousin of Tom's and I grew up with one of the Blacks that were disowned. A few of them have died, and I came to Hogwarts for the rest of my education. I was home schooled by the one I lived with." I said.

"Alright, but I hope you can keep that up." Said Dippet.

"I am very persuasive." I said.

/The son of mine would be./ Tom said.

Tom left for the orphanage after that. The headmaster had me stay in the boys Hufflepuff dorms in the meantime. I mostly read the books in the library, also those which were in the restricted section. The librarian was not there, having been on some kind of errands. The restriction spells weren't too hard to get around without the caster there.

Two weeks later …

I was reading a book near the lake when a voice said,

"Fancy seeing you here."

It was more of a drawl, but it still had the same effect. Shudders ran down my spine as I recognized the voice.

"Tom?" I asked, hoping I wasn't dreaming or something of the like.

"You remember me? I would have thought not, the house robes you are wearing would suggest you had gone mad." He said.

"Mad? Right, Hufflepuffs are not known for their brightness … The headmaster just has me staying there. He gave me these robes to wear until I can get my own school robes." I told him.

"Right, and I hope you are not getting used to them …"

"Why is that Tom?"

"I could never see you as a Hufflepuff." He said, running a hand through my hair. I leaned into the touch and choked back any noises I would make before they could pass through my lips.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" I asked, letting my voice drop a bit.

"… maybe …" he said, sounding like he was lost. Apparently it had the desired effect.

"Why are you here anyway Tom?" I asked, speaking at my normal pitch.

"I am supposed to get school supplies today. I thought you might come with me since you need them too." He informed.

"AS long as I am allowed to." I said.

"I did not strike you as the type to follow the rules." Tom said, laying his head on my shoulder.

"I am usually not. There is no point furthering the headmaster's suspicions right now. I probably look pretty bad as it is." I said.

"Bad? Isn't that just another way of saying 'eevil?'"

"No it is not. I could never see your future self as bad, but I would definitely use the word evil." I said, my voice a monotone.

"My future self? Why do you seem almost like you hated …"

"I was … I was just a tool to him." I said, growling at the memories.

"A tool? If I found out about a son I was supposed to have, no matter what time period it was, I would believe that person as long as there was proof." He said. I was very happy to hear that.

"You may say that now, but in the future you might not hold by it." I said.

"Why is that?"

"In the future you go insane. That is why I am here in the past." I said.

The headmaster said I could go with Tom to Diagon Alley. He had already taken the apparition test, and I had not. I let him aparate us both to the alley, telling myself taking the test would be one of the next things I did. It was nice aparating with him, but it would not always be anoption.

We got all of our supplies for the year at Diagon Alley. It was not too hard, and I even found I enjoyed his company. A little too much if I may say so myself. We bought a few extra books, and I spelled them to seem like light or neutral books. It would not due to have the teachers discover magical creature books or books about the dark arts.

As we passed by a store I was drawn to it.

"Salazar?" Tom asked as I started to walk toward the store.

"yes?"

"Why are we going in here? I thought you did not want a pet?"

"I don't. I am looking for something else … a familiar maybe …" I said, not completely sure what was dragging me here in the first place.

I explained about my blindness to him in a letter. I had not mentioned it was because of my vampire inheritance, but inheritance it was. Sometimes a wizard who went through a vampire inheritance lost some of their senses, or got them heightened to an insane level. I had both, with no sight and extremely good hearing. I could hear through walls, if they were not made of bricks or stones. Hogwarts was a challenge, but if people were loud enough it did not matter.

Inside the shop a woman greeted us.

"Hello there. You two looking for something for your girlfriends?" she asked.

"No. I am not interested in girls. Something was pulling me to this place." I said. She shrugged and left me to figure it out. Tom grabbed my shoulder and I was off.

After about five minutes of going up and down the aisles I found what I was looking for. In the tank above me there was a creature, one I thought I would not see again. It was a poisonous, magical,snake. The shopkeeper came over and let out a short scream. The glass had shattered, and the snake was now slithering to me. I could feel the scales as it wrapped around my wrist.

"T-that's …" the woman stammered, obviously fearful.

"It's a mamba." Said Tom, trying to stroke the scales. The snake hissed angrily and sunk one fang into my wrist. I clenched my teeth and stroked along its scales lightly. After it was done it hissed.

/I like you. The other … it may take time to get used to. Tell the source of the screaming to stop. I am tempted to end her life myself./

/Right./ I said, urging the snake to slither around my neck.

I tapped it to diselusion it, and then turned to the woman.

"I think you might want to shut up and not freak out any more. This snake has expressed the notion of stopping you himself otherwise." I told her.

"Right, you want that one? How can you not be hurt by it? Surely that bite …"

"I am fine, I would like to …"

/I am coming with you. Do not expect me to like the other boy so soon. He must prove himself./

/Yes./ I said, starting to walk to the front of the shop. Tom's footsteps followed me, and the woman's not soon after.

"That will be … twenty galleons." The woman said.

"Surely that is too much." Tom drawled.

"This is a magical snake, a mamba no less. I will take no less than that." She said.

"I don't have enough for it." I said. I still needed to go to Gringotts, but I might save that for another day.

/I will come with you regardless. Tell her that unless she wishes to die a painful death she will let me come with you./ the snake said.

"If you do not let him come with me he will make sure you die a painful death." I relayed to the woman.

"There is no way you can talk to him. There is only one known who can do that …"

"That would be myself, and I can hear him as clear as day." Said Tom.

"I … I still don't believe either of you." She said.

/So be it./ the snake hissed, as the shattering of more glass filled the shop.

I could hear the hissing of many snakes as the woman started to shake. I could hear it from here, and she must really be afraid of them.

/Take care of her./ the snake around my neck said. The hissing got louder as the snakes came over.

"S-stop them. If you can … stop them …" the woman said fearfully.

/Only if she lets me come with you./ the mamba said.

"If I am allowed to take this snake with me they will stop." I said.

"F-fine … just get them to stop!"

/Shut up./ muttered the mamba.

/What do you call yourself?/ I asked the snake.

/I am called Viperfang./ the snake replied.

/Leave her alone and return to your cages./ I told the other snakes.

One of them slithered to my feet and hissed.

/He was our leader. Just because you are a speaker does not mean you can control us./

/I am taking him with me whether the human female likes it or not. Is that not enough?/

/I will hold you to that. If you hurt him in any way we shall know./

/I take full responsibility for anything that happens to him./ I said.

/Good./ the snake said as it slithered away. Tom and I repaired the cages, and then left the shop.

"That was rather eventful." Said Tom when we were outside the shop.

"yes it was." I said, stroking the disillusioned snake.

"What is his name? I did not hear the reply." Tom asked.

"He calls himself Viperfang." I said.

It was when we went into the wand shop that things got more interesting. I could not use a normal wand, and thus Olivander was forced to make me a custom wand. I chose cypress for the wood, dragon heart string as the core, and an obsidian stone to be used for the enhancement of magic. With my vampire powers, this was the only way. Without that, the wand would shatter when I touched it. That was already proven by the first wand I touched in his shop.

The next day we returned to Diagon to pick up my wand. Olivander needed that long to finish making it. We stopped at Gringotts first, so I could get some money from my vault. After picking up the wand we went back to Hogwarts. Viperfang had not left my nek since I had bought him yesterday.

/Why do you insist on staying there?/ I asked him as I led Tom into the Hufflepuff boys dorm. The headmaster agreed to let him stay here for the last few days before the school year started.

/I like it here./ replied the mamba.

/Yes. Do you like getting wet?/

/No./

/Then you will have to get off when I take showers/ I told him.

/Fine./ he replied.

August 31st 1945 …

Tom and I walked to the Great Hall and he sat down at the Slytherin table. I leaned against the wall and waited for the first years to come in. I was supposed to be sorted with them. Five minuts later they arrived, myself moving to stand with them. Students were called to put on the sorting hat, and I waited for my name.

I had told the headmaster to use 'Salazar Riddle' as my name on the roster.

"Riddle, Salazzar." The person reading off the names finally said. I walked over to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on my head, and I closed my eyes.

'Curious … I think I might have met you before.'

'I was formerly known as Harry Potter, but I have chosen to embrace who I truly am.' I thought.

'So you wish to be placed where you should have been in your first year?'

'Yes.'

'You are rather enamored with Tom Riddle aren't you?'

I did not answer that question.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted. I removed it and made my way to the Slytherin table. Tom gently pulled me into the seat next to him.

"I knew you'd make it here." He said into my ear. I fhought back the shudder his voice caused.

September 18th 1945 …

Things had gone well so far. Tom was Head Boy, and not many were allowed to come into his quarters. He invited me there once, but that was the only time. I remember it pretty well …

It was after he showed me around the school on the first day students arrived at Hogwarts. I already knew most of the castle, but there were a few things that were not accessible in my time. We were walking toward the Slytherin dorms when Tom stopped.

"What is it Tom?" I asked.

"I think I should show you where you can find me." He said. I blinked and let him lead me.

We ended up in a place I'd never been to before.

"I am the Head Boy this year. I have my own set of rooms, and this is where you can find me." He said, hissing a password in parseltongue. A door opened and then he led me up a flight of stairs.

"I don't usually let people in here. If you ever have questions or need anything you can come and talk to me." He said, rubbing my shoulder. The excited voices of the students made me tense.

"Alright." I said.

I shook my head to bring myself back to the present. I was sitting at the Slytherin table next to Tom. He had introduced me to his friends [future death eaters] and some of them were seated around us. There were a lot of them, but a few stood out. I thought these few might be the beginning of the inner circle of death eaters.

Abraxas Malfoy was sitting on Tom's other side, Pollux Black was seated on my other side, beside him was Orian Black, Devan Rosier was across from Tom, Aaron Greengrass was across from Pollux, and Temora Bullstrode was across from Abraxas. There were others, but most of them weren't within this circle. Tom did not trust them, or they were the kind of girls who just wanted sex. I could not tell for sure, but I thought he might be gay. He did not respond to anything they did or said, and he kind of ignored the other girls at the school too.

In the first class of the day I sat next to Tom. Defense Against the Dark Arts had always been my favorite subject. We were learning some powerful curses this year. The war with Grindlewald had pushed the learning of darker spells in the Hogwarts curriculum.

Tom and I were in the library after our classes were finished for the day. The only differences in our schedules was the fact that I did not take either divination or Astrononmy. I had those two periods filled with Runes and Arithmancy. I wasn't the most brilliant at the second of the two, but I was passing farely well. All in all, I was rather happy with Hogwarts in this time. There were some things that didn't exist yet, but at least there were some students who weren't born yet.

We had been assigned to invent something in our Charms class. It had to be practical, and we could use arithmancy, potions, runes, or anything else approved by Flitwick. I was partnered with Tom, and I had no clue what we were going to do.

"Tom?" I asked, flipping another page in my Potions book.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to take a break and figure out what we're going to do for our Charms project?"

"Sure, but let's go up to my rooms. I would prefer to not be overheard for this." He said, beginning to pack up his things. I did the same and met him at the door.

He led us to his rooms and hissed the password.

"I have been wanting to bring you up here again anyway." He said, the smirk evident in his voice.

"Why is that?" I asked, placing my bag on the floor next to a ccouch.

"I have my reasons …" Tom said, guiding me onto the same couch. I sat down and was a bit surprised when an arm snaked around my waist.

"I thought you might want to relax a bit." He said. Since my inheritance I did not like sleeping in the same room with a lot of other humans. I created a potion to help with blood lust, but sleeping with that many humans in such close proximity was almost pushing my limits. I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. He was an inch or two taller than me, but he could still grow. I was stuck at my age and height due to the vampire heritage. Normally, I could age but it would be very slowly. Because I had gone through time however, that was not possible anymore. It was kind of complicated, and trying to memorize all of the facts about vampires that I could was no use.

"Tom?" I asked after it had been silent for a while. He had been stroking my hair, careful not to annoy Viperfang. The hand stilled, and he answered.

"What?"

"I have been thinking … We could make something that can find objects or maybe something to protect oneself against some of the deadliest of spells …"

"I think I would rather invent something to locate items. I rather like the idea." He said. Then I remembered the Horcruxes he would be planning around this time.

"You want certain items to … secure your existence." I said with a smirk.

"How do you know about that?"

"Dumbledore in the future was looking for any means to kill you. I was the one who destroyed your body in the year 1981. I think I mentioned that once before right?"

"yes. You never said how though …"

I grasped his hand and squeezed it gently. The squeeze I got in return made me feel a bit better.

"This is kind of hard to explain … I am not sure how it's possible, but I survived the Avada Kedavra you threw at me."

"Why would I want to kill my own son?" he asked.

"You didn't know it was me. Somebody took me from you when I was just over a year old. There was a prophecy that said a child would be able to vanquish you. I was placed with Lily and James Potter, who had thrice defied you. That was something the prophecy had said, and thus you went after them. The curse rebounded when you tried to kill me, for I was then known as Harry Potter. I became the 'savior' the boy-who-lived, the fucking golden boy …" I said, my fists clenching as I was lost in the memories of the life I'd hated so much.

"That's all over now, and you are Salazar Riddle. The one people believe to be a distant cousin of mine. That's what you were planning right?"

"yes. It would not look so good if everyone knew the truth. They would think it to be not only incest but pedofelia as well." I said with a chuckle.

"isn't that what it would be anyway?" Tom asked.

"No. Regardless if we end up together or not, it's only incest." I said.

"Only?"

"Despite my appearance, which some have said I still look like I'm sixteen with the powers of an adult, I am not under age."

"Not …"

"I am seventeen, just like you Tom. I came into my inheritance when I was seventeen." I said.

"Right … it is just weird to think that we are the same age." he said.

"If you think it's bad now, there are things that make it even worse." I said.

"Worse?"

"I am a vampire Tom." I said.

"You chose only now to tell me this?"

"I needed to make sure I could trust you. It is forbidden for vampires to attend school here. I do not plan to tell the headmaster."

"What makes you think I won't?" he asked. I smirked and kissed him.

I stoppjust as he started to respond. I pulled him and shifted us so that I was on top of him on the couch. One of his hands clamped around my wrist, but I did not let him keep it there. I pinned his hands at his sides and devoured his mouth with my own. We both moaned at the contact, this kiss being a lot more than the first.

After we drew apart, I sat up. He snaked a hand around my waist and rubbed at my neck. Viperfang had slithered to the floor when I'd started to kiss Tom.

"So why should I not tell him?" asked the heir of Slytherin.

"Unless you want to never do that again, I would like it if you did not." I said, licking his right ear. He wrapped his arm around my neck and growled softly.

We did not get any work done that night. The same activities were repeated, the kisses getting more and more heated every time. I could feel myself becoming aroused as I alternated with him and control. It was nice to have it sometimes, but I found I enjoyed receiving at times too. I wasn't ready to go much further, and I told him that. There were too many memories of what his father'd tried to do at the moment.

We ended up sleeping in his bed together, me spooned against him. I liked the position, finally there was someone who would hold me and not just for sex. Tom's kissing and touches were of passion yes, but they lacked the same ferocity and desperate abandon that his future self possessed. Whether or not that would lead us into a long-term relationship, was to be seen in time …

-separater-

A/N:

I was going to keep writing, but I think that's a good place to stop. I hope you all liked it, and I am working on the next chapter as I write this.

If you find any spelling mistakes or anything, just let me know. I am going to be taking a few liberties with some of the characters. If this bothers you then I can't do anything about it.

R and R


End file.
